Death smiles st us all
by xLateLastNightx
Summary: Aloysius remembers, what his life was like. *I OWN NO ONE SINGAPORE IS FANMADE, HIS NAME BELONGS TO ME BUT NOT HIS DESIGN, HETALIA BELONGS TO IT'S OWNER*


_Death smiles at us all. All a man can do is smile back _Aloysius remembers, he will always remember what his capture told him. "Smile back to death" Aloysius told him self as he said his final words to the executer then he started to take his final breath the king of England and the queen sat and watched. Many English people screamed and shouted "Let him be hung! He's a witch! Kill him already!" the emotionless boy was only ten he didn't pay attention to any one he only listened to the crows laughing at them. There laughter it reminded him of Sazali and Raden, from Sazali's mad bark to Raden's cheerful giggle the boy will never forget them they were his two big (step) brothers but being taken away to England were he was forced to be the king's servant with only a blonde man to make him feel dead deep down inside. Even if the noose will suffocate him even if they decapitate him and chuck him in the river to drown he will not die nobody knows why not even him self so he stands before his rebirth and closes his eyes as the rope is wrapped around his neck and exhaled his last breath soon after every one shouted for joy "the witch is dead, no longer will it be with us, soon after this we will burn the body and the king is set out his feast~" they all rejoiced in a sing song tone no sound was made from the boy he didn't struggle when he was dropped no strangled groans escaped from his throat his body just swung left to right the only thing he left the world with was a smile.

_It's too painful, too detestable, it's futile, and I want to erase it all, abandon anything and everything.  
Without understanding anything, you run though the town at night. Without saying anything to you, I merely keep on watching.  
Some cheap words have been lined up, But just where is the goal? The rules are not over there, but are weakly decaying.  
And then I start to talk: "I will correct everything in this world," and I try to deceive the stray cat: "I will be able to correct everything."_

Aloysius watched as the small cat meowed weakly it was only a mere stray he wanted to help it but didn't have the time to take it home as it last moments faded away as it spirit left it fragile body "I'm sorry, Aloysius but I think the cat's gone" Raden swallowed it wasn't the first time he saw something die as he hurried the five year old away from the animal "I…I want…I will correct everything in this world" "what was that Tan" Sazali snarled slightly calling the boy by his last name, he was lightly shocked that the five year old didn't burst in to tears "I said…_I will correct everything in this world_, and I will be able to correct everything" the five year old Singaporean said emotionlessly –he has been out of touch with his emotions for some time now – he wanted a world were no one will be crushed by the reality of death, Aloysius remembered the thing every one call 'Death' they have met many of times it was everywhere now even in his stepbrothers home  
(his sanctuary) he thought that corruption was gone, exercised from his life " Tan, your gone to far with the correcting the world and even if you some how do you would fail and screw the world up even more" Sazali hisses he knew Aloysius was a broken child he once heard him singing one part over and over again '_Almost laughed my self to tears, conjuring her deepest fears' _surly he was the one destroying that teddy bear singing that little part. "Don't be like that Sazali! He's only a child just give him a break" Raden spoke gently, it was the last thing Aloysius Tan the child from Singapore believed in the older one between to two liars.

_And then I came to a realization that I should not create anything after all.  
What is the value of your life? Just a stray cat, whom I've thrust into the water!  
I dance to some meaningless words and wave about until I lose them.  
What is "good"? Witch is "evil"? I don't know anything anymore, now let go mad together!  
_  
It was only four years till they let him go, 'let him go' that what the little child believed they gave him away to a blond man his eye's was the colour of the forest he was bitter but the small lingering of the taste called 'sweet' was found in his voice he acted crude and harsh but deep, deep down he was a loving and sweet man. As the blonde British man token the Singaporean away the child looked back at the people he trusted they didn't smile nor frown they just stood there and watched they all ready dunked the body of the animal in the lake "don't look back kid that what they want you to do" the blonde man whispered to the small child, this man he should be hating him but instead he thinks this man is his protector forgetting the two he was proud to call 'big stepbrothers' the child bit his lip as he asks his first question he ever asked in his life "what is your name?" the blonde man looks at the child slightly confused but soon he let out a bitter smile "my name is Arthur Kirkland or known as England" the child stayed emotionless his eye's scanned Arthurs figure as he walked "my…my name is Aloysius Tan or known as Singapore" he told the blonde man "is Tan your first name?" "No, Tan is my last name Aloysius is my first name" The Singaporean quickly spoke after Arthur finished his sentence. They made it to the docks the Singaporean noticed a big ship like a pirate ship he read in stories fairy_ tails_. It has been a week since the child been on the boat watching the waves not scared at all he never feared the sea he knows some where down there he belongs with the seahorses, fishes from the huge whales to the beautiful sharks or he has no sense of fear. "Arthur…?" Aloysius looked around the deck was empty while the clouds started to come in still the child was not scared but only confused as something small and soft fell on him.

Soon amounts of clear (pure) liquid started to dive bomb him and the ship, the Singaporean eye's widen as the rim of his irises shrink he was scared from a mere liquid as he ran to the captains room trying to avoid the small drops of clearness. "Arthur! Arthur! Help were under attack!" the kid wined as he was covered by the liquid "by what?" Arthur tone hitches slightly his eye's darted to the small figure of the boy "by this!" the Singaporean flailed his hands at Arthur showing the strange liquid then Arthur chuckled lightly "you got me worried there, that not a attacker that what we call 'Water' and when it is falling it is called 'Rain'" the blonde got a towel to dry the brunette off as he notice the Singaporean was shaking "you must be cold" the English man pulled the Singaporean child in to a hug, Aloysius could feel the warmth of Arthur his cheeks started to redden and so does the tip of his nose "Naṉṟi" the brunette whispered in his native language his own tongue. Silence was soon broken as a blistering roar was heard only to Arthur and Aloysius, the child broke free from the adults grip and ran out side the rain fell from the sky as something rose from the sea only seen my the Singaporean and the Englishman "Avar iṅkē illai! Ellōrum uṅkaḷ pirārttaṉai aḻuvataṟku!"He chanted In his tongue as thunder clapped and lightning applauded the dark clouds covered the room as waves begin to dance Arthur hand gripped the shirt of Aloysius but the child did not move something was fighting the waves "it the merlion he's fighting to see me" the child said in a metronome kind of way as he got closer to the edge. Something was there it was too dark to see, when the Englishman's eye adjusted to all bright lights he could fully see what the Singaporean was 'existed' about it was a lion head but with a fishes body "merlion…mermaid… both upper hafts of a animal bottom haft of a fish" Arthur said to him self, the merlion was not alone though soon Aloysius pointed else were as a screech heard witch pieces the night sky bursting Arthurs ears slightly "Atu avaṉ!" Arthur couldn't hear what Aloysius shouted he could see a horse 'why was a horse at a storm wait…' soon every thing blacked out from all the wave crashing and the crying the blonde man could hear the child cry.

One day, two day yes, only two day's Arthur has been out Aloysius was by his side the whole forty-eight hours. Soon the Englishman eye's twitched and opened slowly the first thing he saw was the wooden ceiling nothing changed about that but he felt warmth he was sure there was no blankets on him, his eye's darted the room with out moving his body nothing caught his eye when he laid on his cot then he slowly leaned up something was attached to him then he looked down the small Singaporean called Aloysius Tan was a hold of the blonde man's waist holding on for dear life his lips slightly parted his eyes shut 'he looks so peaceful when he sleeps it kinda cute' the Englishman though to him self and smiled as the small child wakes up winning "big…brother don't scare me like that" wines Aloysius hugging Arthur tightly his face was stained with dry tears he was only nine his (step) brothers gave him away to his protector when he was five. The blonde man was astonished that the burette cared about him, then…then what happened? "Nāṉ uṉṉai periya aṇṇā nēcikkiṟēṉ" the child's chestnut-brown eye's were emotionless and lifeless like normal but a little sparkle was noticed by the forest greens ones, from England not knowing what ever language Singapore speaks he just nods and smiles crookedly at the child hiding the confusion. Then one of the sailors walks in politely "m-Mr. Kirkland we have made it to the dock" the sailor stammered "thank you…" Arthur stood up picking up Aloysius taking out to the docks were many of words are new to the Singaporean strangers looking at him strangely is it because he was wearing strange clothing or because he was Asian? "Don't notice them…they strange to you too" the blonde reassured the brunette.

Arthur taken Aloysius to see his king and queen seen around London but the King was closer to the Singaporean then Englishman. Aloysius had a chamber clean and can hold two people in it (it was big) so he would surely get England to sleep with him –he was that lonely he couldn't sleep at night. Sometimes he get one of the (many) pillows to snuggle up to and most of the time he would drool on it and some times he would talk to the pillow and pretends it Arthur and have nice chats with it some times the maids stand there and looked worried. "Oh Sir. Tan are you okay?" one of maids ask the boy calling him by his last name –he hates being called by his last name it reminds him of Sazali and he had a lot a hate for the Malaysian (Sazali) and he had the same hate for the Indonesian (Raden) they let him go for…what? What did they gain for letting the Singaporean go giving him to the Englishman? What ever they got they must be happy now, after a blistering silence he answered: "I'm fine, how are you? And please call me Aloysius" the maid was surprised she never have been asked about how she is so she smiled gently "thank you sir. Aloysius I am feeling better then a few seconds ago" she said politely "what is your name miss…?" "Paula…my name is Paula" she answered politely, she would never tell some one her first name and she only told him because she might like this person this person from a country far (far) away from the over side of the world the country called Singapore. Arthur knocked on the chamber door then walked in shoeing the maid called Paula out then closed the door and looked at the boy "so…how do you like it at the palace?" the blonde asked the brunette, it took the younger male (nine year old) a few minuets to answerer "I kinda…like it here" his voice gives it away sounding broken slightly from it being normal around the maid. Aloysius looked up at Arthur straight in the eye chestnut-brown to forest green "Arthur can you sleep with me" it wasn't a question it was a command but it didn't sound like one coming out from a broken nine year old who sat on the king size bed staring at older male.

Arthur was shocked and flushed, "_can you sleep with me_?" the blonde repeated what the brunette told him he shook and nodded his head slightly he was lonely him self but he thought sleeping with a child wouldn't really help, that person (the child) they can sleep in the same bed with you but you only treat them like a brother/sister or a son/daughter not a lover. "I only can sleep with you when I am not busy" Arthur spoke quickly sadly he didn't feel what Aloysius felt Aloysius liked the British man more then a brother and more then a farther he loved him like a lover and from his young age the blonde will never feel how the younger male feels about him. Aloysius still doesn't show any emotion but his mouth curves in to a smile but only for a moment still the king storms in taking the Singaporean by the hand leading him away giving having a chat with the small boy Arthur sighs and sits down on the bed head resting in his hands "I hope the king…I hope he treats him right … he has all ready hurt the ones I love and care of" the Englishman groans rubbing the back of his neck remembering all the pain the people he loved go though the pain, being burnt, hung ,drowned and worse of all executed he bit his lip hard as he remembers Kaoru being executed.

_"NO! Don't, leave him be!" The _Englishman_ pleaded with his king, his king hissed: "he needs to go" pointing at the Chinese boy named Kaoru Kirkland whose head was resting on the guillotine fear was in his eyes and it was the last time he show any emotion at all as the blade dropped two things was heard "DADDY!" and "KAORU!" they both cried every human cheered and rejoiced Arthur was in tears watching the one he loved head fall from his shoulders. After every one left the blonde man went to take the body away out of every ones view and stitched his head back on his shoulders at first Kaoru didn't react he stayed emotionless "why…didn't you stop him…daddy?" he would ask and the same answer would come out the older man "he's my king…I can't stop him". If Kaoru had emotion he would frown and hug his 'daddy' he would still hug the older male but no frown just a straight face with a monotone voice. The blade must have cut his emotions in two breaking him, what is a human with out emotions? Just another doll in this god forsaken world the teen has done nothing wrong only the king, the king he would kill every one Arthur loves, love? What was that word? And why did it excite the blonde British? He knew his son's and daughters would be slaughtered by his king and queen he can't fight them – he wants to so much but he'll be punished._

It is the first time they slept in the same bed on dry land it was exciting for the young male (Aloysius) he knows that his age might get in the way of the cuddling and snuggling at least he's not by him self. "Thank you …" he spoke in his monotone emotionless voice his nose and cheeks were bright red his body close up to Arthur's from being smaller he was only up under the British mans chest and he was ashamed for being smaller then Arthur he wanted to be taller to show how mature he could be (he's only nine) "I…was getting lonely…so that why I asked you" "you didn't ask it was more like a command" England replies, Aloysius bit his lip and looked down "I'm sorry" the younger male apologises shivering, it was a cold night from the Englishman is used to this but the Singaporean isn't so he cuddles up to England for warmth "w-what are you doing?" the blonde man asks "I'm cold" the brunette tells him, it could get Arthur to cuddle him back. Instead of getting a cuddle back Arthur left the bed he could hear Aloysius wining soon he came back with a small blanket and wrapped the Singaporean with it slowly just be able to be so close (close to be able to feel Singapore's breath on his skin) "here…" the blonde whispered to the brunette ruffling the child's hair feeling the softness, like the child was his own he planted a soft peck on the younger's forehead a kitten wrapped up at the end of the bed brownish-grey colour with coffee brown eye's – a Singapura – curled up to a Scottish Fold who seems to be quite annoyed by the kitten. The Singaporean felt safe, safer then being with the Malaysian and Indonesian he can remember the day they found him.

_They were in a heated argument, Raden and Sazali was always in an argument that what brothers do right? "And you say Dragon fruit taste rubbish have you even tried your fruit?!" Sazali spat at his brother "you never tried my fruit!" there argument went on and on till the coffee brown (Raden) fell down in to a trench "looks like war still have it scar on the world" Sazali sighed as he slides down the make it to Raden "…but some time there a new hope" the Indonesian sighed as he got off the ground dusting him self off. The sky was a violet and dark blue they were making there way home from a very successful market deal "after war, the pain, the darkness something is born from the light" Sazali sighed as the scanned the ruins of the trench. Raden shivered as his gaze falls upon a skeleton in a uniform, a war finished not long ago and some body's wasn't 'bagged and tagged' and was left to decompose it a dread to leave such things that used to be human to rot and warn off the holidaymakers "what a shame" "what do you mean 'what a shame'?" asked the raven haired to the coffee-brown haired "that the corpse of a solider would be left to rot in the country, he fought hard in the war he deserves a proper burial and funeral, he thought for his people his country it be such a shame for people to see this. War should just be the past not the future if men want war let them feast on there own blood not the liquids of a mere innocent being that we are shamed to call human's? Or is it just Antichlorobenzene the opposite of what the mere human wants? The opposite of Paradichlorobenzene is Antichlorobenzene it the chemical reaction I would say…but still it a pain watching this mere human being now a pile of bones just sit there waiting, waiting for some one to come along and take him home" the Indonesian spoke he never was wise but he thought it be a good time to teach the Malaysian a thing or two about war and science "gah, stop using long words Paradi-Para- Antichl-Antchlor" the raven haired was never good with science so when the two chemical's came up he lost all interest "Paradichlorobenzene and Antichlorobenzene" the Indonesian said slowly so his brother could under stand, the Malaysian hates it when his brother acts like this being the smart brother it makes the Indonesian think he's the dumb one "I all ready knew that" the raven haired one (Sazali) spat his lie. Oh the smart one brother a liar what a shame._

Raden smiles slightly he knew his brother was a liar but he pretends to think he's telling the truth "let just get the body ten feet under this oxygen and carbon filled layer" the smart one said a strand of hair perked up in the humid air (from both there heads) it seems to curl, ravel then un-curl as the took the skeleton and drug it a grave. "I feel kinda sorry for the guy…be don't have a coffin not even a box to send him away with" Sazali sighs as they carefully place the rotting bones in the ground then rebury it then pray in there own tongue , then silence they stood and stared at the spot they buried the body a dreading feeling of guilt struck them like lighting as if they killed a man and hid his body away slowly they look at each other then behind them as a small child stood and watched no emotion was pasted on his face nor his eyes – he must have been out of touch with his feelings for some time. "Yes…little child…why don't you go and hurry off to your mother" Raden hurried his sentence like he was in a rush "did you kill that man?" the kid asked still no expression was shown in his words "no! Beat it kid" Sazali snapped violently shoving his brother to show he means it "hay! He did nothing wrong and we didn't kill the man we found his skeleton in the trenches and we thought we should bury him" the smart one said calmly he thought it be a good idea that the child get a good idea that the child would think there innocent people and would think they were on a stroll. The boy although he looked lifeless, starved and he was terribly skinny he looked like a corpse "so kid…where is your mother?" the raven haired ask the younger brunette "don't have one" "father?" the child shook his head he was homeless has no family and is skinny as a stick, people could take him away and kill him and do much worse things to the body. "We should take him in and look after the poor child" Raden chirped he had his trade mark smile – it was an ear-to-ear smile "I…you…_**we **__don't even know how to look after a child!" shouted Sazali hitting his brother the back of the head "it simple, it like looking after each over but the person is smaller and can break like glass" the Indonesian smiled and picked the small child up and started to walk home with his brother shouting at him. It was true they acted like the two reactions, there opposites of each over there the two human versions of Paradichlorobenzene and Antichlorobenzene._

It was a year after Aloysius was hung Arthur never ever let go of him and never let the child out his site "I'm sorry" the blonde would say, something was different when Kaoru was executed he lost his emotion's but the Singaporean child gain them (strange isn't it?) "Don't be sorry Iggy! It okay it was that mean man's fault" the brunette smiled. He was only eleven and he seen the darkest side of the word 'life' but now how can he be so calm and smile with out it being crooked or broken.


End file.
